


Content

by DragonCorny



Category: Claymore
Genre: ClaymoreSanta2016, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCorny/pseuds/DragonCorny
Summary: For Blizzewps. Claymore Santa 2016.
Following the prompt:Any of my mentions faves or ships having fun in the snow, like a snow ball fight, snowbarding, drinking hot cocoa to keep warm, etc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blizzewps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blizzewps).



> Modern AU: everyone is alive

“Helen-”

“No, Deneve. Listen to me please. I know you are out of your element. I know this is hard, but you have to keep going. For me.”

“Helen-”

“You will always be my friend.” With a war cry Helen leapt from her position and dashed across the open space between Deneve’s current position and Clarice. Unable to do anything else, Deneve sprang from her crouched position and let off a few shots to cover her friend who was also sending off several of her own shots as she ran.

With a strained yelp Helen crashed to the ground as a shot from the enemy sank square into her leg. The short haired woman slid a meter before coming to rest against the motionless Clarice before dragging them both further into the small amount of cover that was available.

“Helen?!” Nike called from an unseen position

“My leg’s fucked but I got to Clarice!”

Deneve ducked back under her own cover as a shot flew past her face, missing by mere millimeters.

“You’re outnumbered! Give it up! Come out with your hands up!” A voice rose from the other side of the barriers.

“Go fuck yourself!” Helen called in response. A hail of shots rained upon her position as a result.

Deneve attempted to peer around her cover but the blur of projectiles prevented her from seeing anything too clearly. A sudden pressure on her back caused her to jolt rather roughly as she whipped around to find the source.

“I can get them.”

Deneve blinked in surprise coming to face the teen suddenly in front of her. “Miata, how the hell did you get here?”

“I can get them.” The younger girl repeated, her eyes steeled with determination.

“It’s too risky, you’re our best shot. We need you.”  Deneve shook her head.

“I already went over the plan with Nike. She’s going to rush Seven. If you can distract the others, I can get around and get them all at once.”

A shot clipped the edge of the wall that they were using as cover and Deneve frowned. Clarice was down, Helen was compromised. They were slowly running out of options. They were sitting ducks if they didn’t move.

Taking a deep breath, Deneve nodded. “Alright, Miata. I’ll leave it in your hands.”

The teen nodded and hugged the older woman tightly. “Sorry to put you into this position.”

Deneve let out a bark of laughter at that. “It’s my job. Don’t worry about it. Now go. You’ll know when to move.” She gently pushed the younger girl’s shoulders to urge her away.

“Last chance to join our side! Give up before we ruin you!” The voice came from across the behaviour again.

“Wait!” Deneve’s hands shot up from behind the wall. The shots stopped. Taking a breathe she slowly rose from her position and stepped into the open space that was essentially No Man’s Land. “Just. Wait. I’ll join you.”

“Deneve?!” Helen’s voice cried out, laced with betrayal.

“Deneve, hands behind your head. Walk to our side. Slowly.” A warning shot landed at her feet.

Complying with the requests, Deneve placed her hands slowly behind her head and began to walk towards the other side. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nike following along with her movements. Helen was yelling something but the blood pounding in her ears preventing her from understanding whatever was being said. She couldn’t see Miata anywhere. Stopping on the line that defined the border between the two sides, Deneve raised her hands in the air again.

“What are you doing? Hands behind your head!”

“Not a chance.” Deneve closed her eyes Nike burst from her position tackling one of the enemy. The storm of projectiles that hit her following the movement caused her to fall onto her back. However, the resounding war cry from Miata and screams that followed confirmed that the plan had been successful even if she had become a casualty.

Blinking away the wetness in her eyes, a shadow crossed into her vision.

“Can you stand?” A hand reached out.

Numbly, Deneve raised her own hand to clasped the offered one before she was jerked to her feet.

“WE WON!” Miata cheered as she sat, literally, on top of Clare with both hands up in the air, fingers in a V-shape.

The groan from the woman under her caused a peal of laughter to bubble out of Helen who had helped her up.

“I’m fucking freezing.” Deneve shook the snow out of her hair and off her body, flexing her fingers in attempt to get some warmth back into them.

Nike was laughing at Anastasia who was picking snow out of her hair while Yuma and Cynthia were helping each other brush the snow from their clothes. Clarice ran past to sweep Miata up into a hug and swing her around.

“Having Miata is totally cheating. She’s on the goddamn softball team.” Tabitha retorted from her snow angel position in the snow.

“We had Clarice, it makes it even.” Helen shrugged as an indignant ‘Hey!’ sounded from both Miata and Clarice.

“So, that means Clare as captain of the losing team, you’re buying hot chocolate for everyone right?” Nike confirmed as she pulled Anastasia to her feet.

A muffled “Fuck you”, was all that was given in response as the woman rolled over onto her back in the snow.

“Good to know!” Nike beamed in response the same time Clarice shouted something about Clare minding her language.

“You think Miria is alive?” Helen suddenly asked.

“It’s Miria, of course she’s okay.” Tabitha rolled her eyes as she leaned against Helen.

“I’m going to agree with Tabitha. Miria’s a model student for a reason, she’ll probably get perfect on the final.” Deneve shrugged as the others final grouped up with them.

“I’m so glad I’m not in college.” Miata rolled her eyes. “You all sound like you’re suffering.”

“We are.” Came simultaneously from several people. To which Miata only scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

“Yep, definitely glad.”

“When are they suppose to be out anyway, its quarter to noon.” Anastasia checked her watch.

“We finished early.” A smooth voice carried over the wind and the group turned to see Galatea approaching with Miria at her side.

“You all look like you decided to roll in the snow.” The strawberry blonde raised a brow at the appearance of her friends.

“Less rolling more tackling,” Anastasia sighed as a radiant smile stretched across Miata and Nike’s faces and they high-fived.

“Clare’s buying everyone hot chocolate.” Helen grinned as the shorter woman sighed in defeat.

“I don’t suppose we can get in on that as well?” Galatea cocked her head to the side.

“You didn’t get drenched in snow, so no.” Cynthia smirked.

Deneve caught her eye and the wheels in her head began to turn. Glancing at Helen, her best friend only nodded catching on with Deneve’s thought process. They both slowly stepped back from the group as conversation continued.

“So if we get dumped with snow, Clare will buy us cocoa?” Miria raised a brow when she received multiple nods. “I suppose I can buy my own then.”

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport, Miria. Jump in some snow, won’t you.” The tallest of their group nudged her shorter companion. A chorus of agreements sounded from the group.

“Come on, Miria.”

“It’s just some snow.”

“It will be fun.”

The strawberry blonde chuckled and dropped her bag. “Alright, how’s this. If you can catch me. Then I’ll consider it.”

“That’s not fair, none of us can catch you.” Miata pouted.

Galatea dropped her own bag and then promptly secured her arms around Miria in a hug. “Well that’s quite unfortunate.”

“Galatea, what are you doing?”

“Holding you for us.” The attention of the group was drawn over to Helen and Deneve each with a snow pile in their arms.

“Oh. Don’t you da-“ Miria didn’t finish her sentence as both piles were dropped onto her.

The ensuing all-for-one snowball fight lasted far longer than most would deem needed and was only stopped with Professor Riful had shouted at them to get off school grounds after Helen had crashed into her.

Galatea’s hair was miraculously snow free at the end of it, Clare looked absolutely wrecked and Miata still had way too much energy.

But as the group settled into the back booth of a large café, Deneve watched as Anastasia and Nike teased Yuma and Cynthia, Galatea steal Miria’s drink and Clare talk with Miata, she decided that the holidays were pretty damn good.

Kissing Helen under a mistletoe definitely was the best part of the day though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Blizzewps! Hope you like it.


End file.
